lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture City Incognito
Venture City Incognito is a Venture spinoff video game to be released for the Nintendo Switch. History The game was first mentioned in Venturecru 2015, where it was said "Venture City Stories will have no story, so it encourages the player to explore a wide variety of side stories and challenges." The game was then advertised in Venture in 2017. The advertisement took up the screen. On the left, it showed a code, from which arrows fan out, pointing at a 3DS with the game, a computer monitor with the Venture website, and a computer monitor with the shop on the site. The right advertised the game itself, utilizing an in-game snapshot. The game is scheduled to be released on March 1st, 2019. It will be created by 1001 Spears. The game was officially confirmed to be in production on June 7th, 2017, at E3 2017 and will be available for Nintendo Switch on March 18th, 2019, and on March 28th, 2019 in Europe. Additionally, a prequel, Venture City Incognito: Origins, will be released for iOS devices on April 21st, 2019. Synopsis Michael Sanders returns to Venture City after accidentally doxxing June Romanoff live on national television after June provided evidence that assisted in the arrest of Adolf Anger. Mike was brought back by the mayor, Sharla Callum, to investigate a crime wave she believes Adolf Anger is behind, as he is a criminal mastermind and had escaped from Yellowleg Penitentiary. Mike is brought to the police station, where he meets Jamal Raven and an old foe, Henry Duchy, who had become the chief. Michael‘s first assignment back at Venture City is stop a theft. After going through the city, he arrives at Sakura Bank at the scene of the burglary as a gang of Joker Thieves burst out attack the cops, one of them throwing confetti at a constable, knocking him over; another one tricks a lawman into smelling a flower on his jacket, only to spray water into the policeman's nose, and yet another tricks an inspector into shaking his hand while holding a joy buzzer, zapping the police officer into a crisp, with the last of the Joker Thieves escaping in an armored truck, only to have Michael Sanders chase him, knock down the car, and jail him. After Mike apprehends the thieving jester, Rachel Turner tells him to go to Crimson Coffee Shop. He then goes there, gets on the roof, and looks for a kleptomaniac clown that had escaped from the cops after the bank larceny, but he cannot find any of the Joker Thieves. As such, Rachel gives him the Red Scan ability, which he uses to hunt down the busker shrew to a garden hut across the street from the coffee shop. There is a fence in between Mike and the lean-to, so he climbs over the fence, gets into the garden, and opens the lean to, only to have the Joker Thief escape through a window in the roof of the outhouse onto higher ground that Michael cannot get up to, prompting him to uses the blocks that are in the chamber to build a toadstool so he can ricochet up to the next part of the garden. The jester robber then runs off and climbs up a towering sunflower onto the highest part of the garden, then kills it. Mike then uses his Gumshoe Scan to follow hidden footprints that lead him to a valve wheel, which he then connects to a water pump that has a hose attached, and begins to turn it, only to find out there are objects preventing the water from going all the way through the hose. Mike then goes and smashes all the objects preventing the water from going through the hose, causing the hose to spray water all over a wall, making moss grow and allowing Mike to climb it to the highest part of the garden, where he finds the clown thief hiding in a dog kennel, which the absconder breaks out of, shatters a fence into the front garden of the house, then and runs onto the roads of Venture City where he is then chased and arrested by Sanders. After the mission, Mike bumps into June Romanoff, who divulges that she had to change her name to hide from Adolf Anger and threatens to report him for her personal safety. Later, Mike takes on a gang of burglars on the radio tower, and finds out from the leader that they were working for Adolf Anger. Mike decides to go to Yellowleg Penitentiary to find verification that Adolf was behind the act, where he meets Yellow Yelling, who informs Sanders about Adolf. After exploring his bombed cell, Mike discovers that Adolf was broken out after a missile hit the penitentiary, leading to a mission to the Gallancroft Gold Mine to find more evidence. Mike encounters Adolf in the mine, who knocks him unconscious and flees. Looking for advice to protect himself from Adolf, Mike goes to Mordekai Jay, who teaches him karate. Mike decides to covertly work with Adolf's associates, starting with Xing Dong, a mob boss who owns a chop shop. Sanders joins the mob, and starts stealing cars for Dong. Characters/Forms Base Game Gangsters Shōnen Jump DLC Fortnite Character Pack SWAT DLC Pack Missions Weapons Pistols * M17 Pistol * P229R Pistol * M45 Pistol * MK23 Pistol * HK45 Pistol * Glock Pistol Assault Rifles * AK-47 Assault Rifle * M4 Carbine Assault Rifle * M16 Rifle * M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle * FN SCAR * Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle * M14 Rifle Shotguns * Mossberg 500 Shotgun * M4 Super 90 Shotgun * Kel-Tec KSG Rocket Launchers * M72 LAW Rocket Launcher * M202 FLASH Rocket Launcher * Mk 153 Rocket Launcher * M141 Rocket Launcher * Carl Gustaf Rocket Launcher * AT4 Rocket Launcher Fragmentation Grenades * F1 Grenade * ET-MP Grenade * M26 Grenade * M67 Grenade Machine Guns * Minigun * M2 Browning * M249 Light Machine Gun * M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle * M240 Machine Gun * M60 Machine Gun * Mark 48 Machine Gun B''' = Requires SWAT/Anger Army DLC Items * Identification Card * Electroshock Gun * '''Bullet Shield * Doughnut * Flashlight * Binoculars * Handcuffs * Glider B''' = Requires SWAT DLC. Vehicles Automobiles * Police Car * Repair Truck * Police Motorcycle * 2019 Volkswagen Beatle * Mazda MX-5 Miata * Ambulance * 2018 Audi A4 * 2019 BMW X5 * 2019 Chevrolet Camaro * 2019 Chevrolet Corvette * 2019 Chevrolet Equinox * 2019 Chevrolet Bolt EV * 2019 Chevrolet Volt * 2019 Honda CR-V * 2019 Jeep Grand Cherokee * 2019 Kia Sorento * 2019 Lexus RX * Pickup Truck * 2018 Tesla Model 3 * 2018 Tesla Model S * 2018 Tesla Model X * 2019 Toyota RAV4 * 2019 Toyota Highlander * 2019 MINI Cooper * 2019 MINI Cooper Countryman * 2019 MINI Cooper Clubman * 2019 MINI E Country Man * 2019 Nissan Rogue * 2019 Ford Edge * 2019 Ford Escape * 2019 Ford Explorer * 2019 Ford Fusion * 2019 Ford Mustang * Dune Buggy * 2019 Porsche 911 * 2019 Porsche Cayenne * 2019 Porsche 718 Cayman * 2018 Porsche Panamera * 2018 Porsche Macan * 2019 Subaru Legacy * 2018 Subaru Legacy * 2019 Subaru Impreza * 2017 Lamborghini Aventador * 2018 Lamborghini Huracan * 2018 Lamborghini Avetnado * 2018 Ferrari 488 GTB * 2017 Ferrari F12berlinetta * 2018 Ferrari California * 2017 Ferrari GTC4Lusso * 2017 Ferrari 488 Spider * Bugatti Chiron W16 * Bugatti Divo * Monster Truck * '''SWAT Van * Dirtbike * Light Cycle * 2018 McLaren 570S * 2018 McLaren 570GT * Quad Bike * Classic Car * Gun Truck * Fire Engine * Rocket Engine Snowplow * Prisoner Transport * Lawnmower * Tractor * Cable Ferry * Tow Truck Aircraft * Helicopter * Alien Spaceship * Attack Helicopter Level-Specific * Crane * Cruise Ship B''' = Requires SWAT DLC Pack I = Requires Anger Army DLC Pack Locations Yellowleg Islet * Yellowleg Penitentiary ** Yellowleg Station House *** Hologram Room ** Dock ** Mess Hall ** Galley ** Phone Room ** Security Office ** Visitors' Building ** Courtyard ** Sewers ** Storage Room * Radio Tower * Guard Towers Sputnik Island Auburn Bay * Apartments * Gun Store * Radio Telescope * Windmills Great Auburn Bridge Dump Bridge Gallancroft Gardens * Forest Universe Square Mall Sakura Hills * Venture City Station House * Bakery * Garage * Service Station * Sakura Train Station * Train Tunnel * Venture City Bank * Jacob Manor * Cliffside Residence * Researchers’ Estate * Incredible Mansion * Sakura Park * Radio Tower * Crimson Coffee Shop * Sakura Pier * Tennis Court Hatnear Grounds Metro Station Downtown Venturia * Garage * Automan Dealerships * Train Tunnel * Service Station Uptown Venturia * Uptown Train Station * Train Tunnel * Gun Store * Glider Store Cardstall * Apartments * Claudio the Enforcer's Lair ** Main Room ** Hologram Room * Garage * Jewelry Store Crystal Bridge Cobalt Rill Canal * Asteroid * Ditch Queens' Cross * Apartments Liberty Island Shanjing * Xing Dong's Lair * Garage * Apartments Kearline Point * Apartments * Water Tower * Dunes Robberies and Heists Heists are the most common criminal activity in Venture City Incognito. Robberies are also quite frequent, the difference being that robberies involve one criminal, while heists involve multiple. Locations that robberies may occur at include: * Service Station * Bakery Locations that heists may occur at include: * Venture City Bank * Train * Jewelry Store * Museum ATMS & Codes ATMs are locations in the game that can be interacted with to redeem codes for construction materials, gasoline and/or money. You can find ATMs inside the Venture City Bank, Gas Stations, Police Stations and Train Stations. ATMs are also where amiibo are registered. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Firearms are used by criminals and, if fired at Mike for long enough, causes him to disappear into a puff of smoke. * Players can fire at criminals, resulting in smoke effects. Should the criminal be lethally injured (unless they're a murderer), the mission must be restarted. * Realistic vehicular collisions are depicted in the game (no injuries are shown). * Realistic explosions. Profanity * Michael Sanders almost says ”f**k“ in one cutscene. * “Sh*t“ is used multiple times. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * One character is named "No Cigar". * Players can order beer at their apartment. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Some gunfights get intense. Press Statement The Pursuit is On! For the first time, Venture City from the hit cartoon Venturian Battle comes to life in Venture City: Incognito, exclusively for the Nintendo Switch console. Players assume the identity of Michael Sanders, a covert gumshoe armed with clever disguises. They are on an adventure to put a stop to the wicked Adolf Anger and end his crime wave in Venture City. As players run, drive and even fly through the city, they will use the Nintendo Switch Joy-Cons as new police devices. Features The Joy-Cons are woven seamlessly into the experience. Players use it to scan for hidden clues and criminals via the IR Camera, receive task updates, and place way-points on an overhead city map that displays their position in real time. Experience Venture City like never before. Encounter familiar locations from the show come to life as players explore the colossal city, looking for clues to bring Adolf Anger to justice. Players can go clandestine with a variety of disguises including a fireman, a builder, and even a thief and use their unique abilities to solve puzzles and access new areas of the city. There are hundreds of vehicles for players to purchase and use to explore the city, including convertibles, motorcycles, and even airplanes. Players can expect professionally voiced characters and pastiche to deliver the game’s story-line. ESRB Rating * Platform: Nintendo Switch * Rating Category: Teen * Content Descriptors: Language, Violence * Rating Summary: This is an open-world adventure game in which players assume the role of police officer Michael Sanders as he goes incognito to arrest a criminal. Players explore Venture City's open-world environment, investigate crimes, and apprehend criminals to complete objectives. Players use an assortment of firearms (pistols, assault rifles, shotguns) to attack enemies; players can also beat enemies in hand-to-hand combat. In some driving sequences, players can crash into fleeing vehicles. Combat is accompanied by realistic gunfire and large explosions. The word "sh*t" appears in the dialogue. Gallery Promotional Images VCI Cover.png|The game's case VCI Code Download.png City Stories 1.png Venture City Stories.png Venture City Stories Switch.png Venture_City_Incognito_Banner.png Michael Sanders.jpg|Michael Sanders Firefighter Mike.png|Michael Sanders - Firefighter Firefighter Mike 2.png|Michael Sanders - Firefighter Miner Mike.png|Michael Sanders - Miner and Adolf Anger Miner Mike 2.png|Michael Sanders - Miner Klepto Mike.png|Michael Sanders - Kleptomaniac Klepto Mike 2.png|Michael Sanders - Kleptomaniac June Romanoff.jpg|June Sanders Adolf Anger.jpg|Adolf Anger Venture City Incognito Promo Art 1.png Venture City Incognito Promo Art 2.png Venture City Incognito Promo Art 3.png Venture City Incognito Promo Art 4.png Venture City Incognito Codec.png Venture City Incognito Switch.png Venture City Racer.png Venture City Police.png Venture City Fire Apparatus.png Venture City Models.png VCI Screen 1.png VCI Screen 2.png VCI Screen 3.png Venture City Video Game Background.png Michael Sanders Amiibo.png|Pre-order bonus VCI Ad.png Xtinct.png Shonen DLC.png|Ad for the Shonen Jump DLC Jewelry Store Robbery.png Screenshots City Stories 2.png City Stories 3.png City Stories 4.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 1.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 2.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 3.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 4.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 5.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 6.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 7.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 8.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 9.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 10.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 11.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 12.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 13.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 14.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 15.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 16.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 17.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 18.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 19.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 20.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 21.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 22.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 23.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 24.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 25.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 26.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 27.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 32.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 28.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 29.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 30.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 31.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 33.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 34.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 35.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 36.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 40.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 37.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 38.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 39.png Police Station Zipline.png Car Chase.png Drilling.png Mine Arrest.png Venture City Incognito Arrest.png|A thief gets arrested. Venture City Incognito Screenshot 42.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 41.png Venture City Incognito Screenshot 43.png Durr Burger Selfie.png Prison Explosion.png Trivia * Despite the title having "Venture City" in it, it is unrelated to Venture: Breathtaking Fear's Venture City. * A Special Forces Michael Sanders amiibo is included with Preorder copies. * The game will be the first Nintendo title to officially acknowledge PlayStation and Xbox consoles, with the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One being on display at the GameStop store. ** The game also acknowledges PlayStation and Xbox exclusive games, with copies of Halo 5: Guardians, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, and Horizon Zero Dawn depicted at the store as well. * The game features several references to Mario, Shawshank Redemption, and CSI: Miami. Category:Video Games Category:Venture Category:Venture City Incognito Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2019 Category:T Category:PEGI 16 Category:CERO 15 Category:Teen Video Games Category:Adult Video Games Category:March Category:Action Adventure Category:Shooters Category:USK 16